1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a profile clamp with a first half-shell having a first tensioning head on a first circumferential end and a first connection geometry on a second circumferential end, and with a second half-shell having a second tensioning head on a first circumferential end and a second connection geometry on a second circumferential end.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A profile clamp of the type generally described above serves to connect two pipes or pipe sections with one another. The pipes or pipe sections have radially outwardly extending flanges on their ends to be connected. These flanges may often have a conical cross-sectional shape and the profile clamp grips over the flanges of the pipe/pipe sections using legs that project radially inwards. During the tightening of the profile clamp, the flanges are then pulled towards one another.
A profile clamp of this type is known, e.g., from German Patent No. DE 198 82 234 B1 (and its counterpart UK Patent Application GB 2 338 526). The connection geometry on the first half-shell is formed by a type of hook, into which an end section of the second half-shell bent radially outwards can be inserted in order to connect the two half-shells to one another at their second circumferential ends. A tensioning screw, which is guided through the two tensioning heads, connects the two half-shells at the other end. This arrangement is intended to facilitate assembly. The two half-shells can be connected to one another by the tensioning screw namely before assembly, i.e., in the installation-ready state. In order to guide the profile clamp over the flanges of the pipe ends to be connected, the connection geometry is released and only restored when the profile clamp has reached its installation position.